Le destin de Santan
by Linaywen
Summary: Santana et son frère Kurt sont en âge de devenir chevalier pour Kurt et d'aller au couvent pour Santana mais Santana veut devenir chevalier et Kurt veut aller au couvent alors Santana se fait passer pour Kurt et part pour un grand voyage en compagnie de Quinn. C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents please. Brittana, Quinntana


Santana et son frère, Kurt, venaient de fêter leur quinzième anniversaire, et ils étaient maintenant en age de partir au couvent pour Santana et de devenir chevalier pour Kurt. Mais les jumeaux ne le voyait pas vraiment de cette façon, Santana rêvait depuis toute petite d'intégrer la caste des chevalier et Kurt, lui voulaient aller au couvent.

Alors qu'ils étaient tout deux alongés dans le jardin du château de leur père, le roi, Santana s'exclama soudain, faisant sursauter son frère:

"- J'ai une idée!

- Développe, répondit Kurt laconiquement.

- Je vais devenir un mec ! s'exclama Santana.

- Développe encore, soupira Kurt, excédé par la soudaine lubie de sa soeur.

- Je vais me faire passer pour un mec comme ça je deviendrai chevalier et toi, comme tout le monde croirait qu'on est deux garçons et qu'un seul est obligé de devenir chevalier, tu pourrais aller au couvent !"

Santana était toute excitée de son idée qu'elle trouvait géniale.

"- Et papa, tu crois pas qu'il sait qu'il a une fille et un fils et non deux garçons? interrogea-t-il, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse de sa soeur.

- Tu plaisantes? Papa ne se souvient même pas qu'il a des enfants. Depuis la mort de maman, il passe ses journées à pleurer sur sa tombe comme si ça allait la faire revenir ! s'énerva Santana face à la question de son frère qu'elle jugait idiote.

- Calme-toi, c'était juste pour te taquiner, dit-t-il avec douceur. Pour ton idée je suis d'accord, mais c'est quand même un peu risqué. Et Quinn?"

Quinn était leur professeur, elle étai blonde avec de magnifques yeux marrons verts et un corps magnfique et elle leur apprenait à maitriser leur don, car les jumeaux possédaient le don de guérison.

- Quoi Quinn? demanda Santana.

- Si elle découvre que ce n'est pas moi mais toi? Elle nous connait si bien..."

Kurt n'était pas du genre courageux, et quand sa soeur proposait des idées absurdes et complètement farfelues, il prenait soin de s'accorder un temps de réflexion, au contraire de Santana qui foncait tête baissée.

"- Même si elle le découvre, elle sera de notre côté. Et même si elle est parfois un peu garce, au fond, elle est gentille et fragile."

Santana n'était pas vraiment sûre de ses propos, mais elle voulait absolument que Kurt approuve son idée. La jeune fille s'entendait très bien avec Quinn, malgré que cette dernière soit âgée de vingt ans. Leur complicité venait surement du fait qu'elles avaient des caractères très proches, elles étaient toute deux garces et aimaient critiquer les gens.

- Tu as peut-être raison, avoua Kurt.

Même s'il n'en était pas persuadé, il trouvait l'idée vraiment bonne.

- Mais j'ai raison, je te promet que ça va marcher, affirma Santana.

La jeune fille savait qu'il n'était pas loin de céder.

- Bon d'accord, lâcha finalement Kurt.

- Merci Kurt, je t'adore ! dit Santana en lui sautant au cou.

Il ne restais plus qu'une semaine avant le grand départ .

Santana n'ayant pas pû se retenir avait été raconter tout le plan élaboré avec son frère lors de ses insomnies et de ses courtes pose entre les cours à Quinn. La jeune blonde a d'abord songé à s'opposer a l'idée de Santana mais apres un court moment de réflèxion en a conclu que si c'étais vraiment ce que la brune voulait faire il fallait qu'elle réalise son rêve, car on a qu'une seule vie et il faut la vivre à fond.

"- Bon j'accepte mais à une condition, prévint la professeur très serieusement.

- Tout ce que tu veux, répondit Santana avec joie, la jeune fille, a cet instant précis aurait tout fait pour avoir l'accord de son amie.

- Je viens avec toi.

- D'accord, merci Quinn, merci, merci.

- Il y a pas de quoi. Bon demain rendez-vous dans ta chambre à 9h00 après ton cours d'histoire.

- Ok à demain." Elle lui sourit et s'en alla.

Comme prévu, Santana monta dans sa chambre après son cours d'hisoire. Quinn patientait assise sur le lit de la brune, des ciseaux à la main. Elle montra à la future chevalière la chaise devant elle et Santana s'y assis.

"- Que vas-tu me faire ? Demanda la jeune Hispanique méfiante.

- Oh zen je vais pas te tuer, je vais juste te couper les cheveux. Quinn avait bien vu la peur dans les yeux de Santana, depuis l'âge de 5 ans pour la brunette et 10 ans pour la jolie blonde, elles se comprenaient en un seul regard sans avoir besoin de se parler.

- Main je n'ai pas peur, se défendit Santana.

- Non à peine tu tremblais comme une feuille mais bon, ne nous attardons pas sur ce sujet, j'ai besoin de te couper ta crinière. De toute manière Quinn savait qu'elle avait raison et que si elle insister elles allaient se diputer et elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec la brune ."

1 heure plus tard, Quinn avait terminer.

"- Et voila, tes beaux cheveux dont tu fais que te vanter ne sont plus là et encore tu as de la chance que je ne t'ai pas rasé, se moqua gentillement la blonde.

- Ah ah ah je suis morte de rire, de toute façon ils repousseront et je pourrais recommencer à m'en vanter. Santana savait qu'ils ne repousseraient pas d'ici au moins 1 ans et elle étais très fier de ses cheveux bruns, lisse et brillants.

- Aller va commencer à préparer tes affaires, le départ et dans 2 jours. "

Quinn étais très heureuse que Santana ai accepter sa condition et partit se coucher. Il lui tardait de voir ce que le futur leur réservaient.

le grand jour arriva très rapidement car entre ses cours de guérison avec Quinn et ses après-midi consacrées à la préparation de ses bagages, Santana n'avait pas beaucoup de temps libre.

POV Santana :

Quinn déboula dans ma chambre vers 5h du matin et me réveilla :

" - Aller debout c'est l'heure, c'est le grand jour, me criai-t-elle dans les oreilles.

- Je croyais qu''on devait partir à 8 heure et il est...

- il est 5h, mas il y a eu un changement car ils ont prévu un énorme orage à 10h et il faut partir avant pour essayer de l'éviter le plus longtemps que l'on peut.

- ah dacco...

- Aller dêpeches toi on a pas toute la vie devant nous, prépares-toi, et vite ! s'énervai-t-elle.

- OK, ok calme-toi je me prépares, lui répondis-je calmement.

- alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

- Que tu sortes de ma chambre peut-être ? lui répondis-je en pouffant.

- Ah oui, pardon j'y vais je t'attends dans la cour."

Je pris de affaires dans mon placard et me rappelai que premièrement, j'était une fille, alors je me dirigeai vers le miroir et descendit mon regard vers ma poitrine. Tout d'u coup, je m'affolai. Comment me faire passer pour une fille avec une poitrine pareil ?! je fouillai dans tout mes tiroir à la recherche d'une solution. Je tombai ur du sparadra, le prit et commença à m'en enrouler tout autour de le poitrie en serrant bien. "voila une bonne chose de faite" pensais-je avec fierté. je repartis vers mon armoir et pris assez d'habits pour me protéger de l'orage. J'enfilai : un débardeur, un sous-pull, un gilet, un manteau et une doudoune avec un leggin, un pantalon moulant et un jean. " Voila comme sa je suis bien protéger". Je pris ma valise et descendis rejoindre Quinn dans la cour.

"- Enfin, t'en a mis du temps.

- Comment dire, j'ai eu un problème technique, répondis-je gênée.

- C'est à dire ? m'interrogea-t-elle.

- ben... euh...

- bon tant pis, aller on y va."

Nous montâmes dans le charre et partai pour un long, voir très long voyage semer d'embûches.


End file.
